The night everything changed
by tvfan69
Summary: A one shot about the night Lilo and Nani's parents died.


"Huh?" David awoke to find that it was almost four in the morning and he must have fallen asleep on the couch, and the phone was ringing.

_Who would call at four in the morning?_

But the thought was the exact reason he answered the ringing phone, because unless there was an emergency no one would.

"Hello?" He answered as he became more alert and the voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello this is Officer Jamie Aina; I'm looking for Monica Kawena"

"This is her son, can I take a message?" David asked. He had no idea why the police would be looking for his mother but he didn't feel like waking her up if it wasn't important.

As David listened to the woman on the other end however and he leaned on the counter, his arm began to tremble. The woman on the phone was explaining that there had been an accident earlier in the night, a car crash. It was Nani's parents, they had been driving in the rain when Mr. Pelekai lost control of the car and they slid off the road. David nearly cursed upon hearing this, he wasn't angry but they had always joked that Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai's love of storms would be their undoing, it's just that nobody ever expected it to actually happen.

"Ok yes I understand, thank you" David said into the phone already rummaging through the kitchen drawer's for a pen and paper. Just as he found what he was looking for he hung up the phone and scribbled a note for his mom saying that he went to Nani's, of course she didn't have to know that the note was written at four a.m.. Not bothering to look for his shoes and raced out the door and ran down the driveway. Nani didn't exactly live next door; in fact she lived about five blocks away, not to mention that the driveway sometimes seemed a mile long. But considering how badly he needed to get there he didn't notice the distance. He didn't notice when his own breathing became rapid and uneven from running so far so fast, he didn't notice the gravel puncturing the skin on his bare feet and he didn't notice the splinter's he received making his way up the front steps of her house. He was grateful that the Pelekai's never locked the front door and ran right into the house.

"Nani!"

He suddenly came to a standstill inside of the dark house. Everything was eerily quiet. For a moment he wondered if Nani had gone back to sleep but shook the thought away, the police officer had said that they had already contacted Nani and David knew that there was no way she would've been able to fall back asleep. He walked slowly through the living room, nearly tripping on some blocks Lilo had been playing with yesterday. Yesterday. Yesterday Lilo had been sitting on the floor playing with blocks while her parents were at work. He and Nani had just been hanging out on the couch; to be specific he had been trying to talk her out of going away for college. Shaking the memory away David slowly made his way to the hallway and thought he heard crying. He went halfway down the hall but stopped at the closed door which led to Nani's room. He heard the sobbing coming from the inside. With a sigh he knocked on the door before opening it anyways.

"Nani?" He asked but he saw her sitting there on her bed, her back pressed against the wall and her knees to her chest. She sat there crying with her arms folded over her knees and her head resting on her arms.

She looked up at the sound of her friend's voice.

"David?" She questioned wondering why he was here; it hadn't yet crossed her mind that David's mother was listed as an emergency contact for her parents.

At first he didn't say anything, just walked in a step more and took in the sight of his best friend since 8th grade, completely broken.

"I'm sorry" he finally said almost running to the bed.

Nani pushed herself away from the wall and wrapped her arms around David as he hugged her and crawled onto her bed. David adjusted himself so that he and Nani both sat back against the wall side by side but he kept his arms around her. Nani laid her head on David's chest as she continued to cry. He held her tight never once trying to get her to stop crying and for that she was grateful. But still she had gotten the call about an hour ago and had locked herself in her room two minutes later; for the most part she was done crying. The question now was Lilo, how would she tell her? She wasn't going to college anymore; that had been decided after just five minutes of crying. Anyways she had just finished crying and David was just letting go of her when she heard her sister in the doorway.

"Nani? What's going on? Why is David here?" The little girl asked tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Nani and David exchanged worried glances but Nani slowly crawled off the bed and stood bending down to her sister's height.

"Lilo baby, something… something happened tonight. While mom and dad were out"

"They're not coming back, are they?" Lilo asked but she knew they weren't.

She had woken up earlier looking for them, she hated when they left at night. Nani said they had just stayed out a little later than they planned but she was sure they would come home soon, now Lilo knew what had really happened.

Nani on the other hand almost hated that Lilo was so smart. She hated that she had just watched her five year old sister figure out for herself that her parents were dead. She had been dreading telling her but now hated that she didn't need to. Nani just looked at her sister with a heartbroken face as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Lilo in turn threw herself into her sister's arms and cried into her shoulder. Nani stood as David, who was now standing behind her, wrapped her and consequently Lilo in a tight hug. This was their family now, two sisters with no one but each other and a friend who loved them both.


End file.
